


Coming Home

by wallywestie



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), it's makoto's kids!!, they're cute af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallywestie/pseuds/wallywestie
Summary: Tachibana Makoto always planned to move back to Iwatobi, just not so soon. Maybe when the twins were older and gone off to University, certainly not when they were only 7. But he had no choice, with his ex-wife gone, he knew he wouldn’t be able to afford their place in Tokyo, so moving back to Iwatobi was his only option.He wasn’t that upset about moving back to Iwatobi, he loved his hometown. There was so many memories associated there that the whole city brought nostalgia. One thing that Makoto always remembered about Iwatobi was his childhood best friend, Nanase Haruka.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This for the MakoHaru Gift Exchange, I hope you all enjoy it!

Tachibana Makoto always planned to move back to Iwatobi, just not so soon. Maybe when the twins were older and gone off to University, certainly not when they were only 7. But he had no choice, with his ex-wife gone, he knew he wouldn’t be able to afford their place in Tokyo, so moving back to Iwatobi was his only option. 

He wasn’t that upset about moving back to Iwatobi, he loved his hometown. There was so many memories associated there that the whole city brought nostalgia. One thing that Makoto always remembered about Iwatobi was his childhood best friend, Nanase Haruka.

Haruka and Makoto had grown up together, attending the same elementary, Middle and High school, and Makoto thought that they would stay friends after high school but with Makoto going to Tokyo and Haru staying in Iwatobi the distance made it hard and eventually they had fell out of touch. 

He wondered if Haruka still lived in Iwatobi and what he was doing. A part of him wanted to run into Haru and catch up with him; another part of him was scared to face Haruka. 

“Daddy! Are we almost there yet?” His daughter, Midori, interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the twins through the mirror.

“We’ll be there in 10 minutes.” He smiled as the two of them started cheering. The two of them often reminded him of Ren and Ran when they were younger, though Aoi was a lot calmer than Ren and Ran were. Everyone often told Makoto that Aoi reminded them of himself. He would always brush it off stating that he just spent too much time with him and only some things rubbed off on him.  

But Makoto knew for sure that when they were both excited, they could be just like Ren and Ran were. 

When they arrived at their new place, Makoto took a deep breath. The air was always fresher in Iwatobi and he missed being able to smell the ocean in the distance. Though he still had a small fear of the ocean, there was also something comforting about it. It might have been the memories or maybe the person he thought about when he was near the ocean. That person was Haruka, and always had been. Makoto associated the ocean with Haru and there was nothing that would change that.

There were too many memories there for him not to associate it with Nanase Haruka.

“Come on, Daddy!” The twins once again broke him from his thoughts by grabbing his wrists and pulling him towards the door of their new house. It was small, only 2 bedrooms with a bath, shower and small kitchen. It was small, but it was good enough until Makoto was able to get back on his feet. Plus, it was only a 10 minute walk from Iwatobi Elementary, where the twins would be going.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” He chuckled, allowing them to pull him towards the door. Once they reached it, he unlocked the door and the twins went bursting in. Makoto had arranged for their things to get there a few days later and to his surprise, everything was pretty much set up. He’d have to call his mother and tell her his appreciation, he knew she was the one who had done it since he had asked her to be there when the movers arrived. 

That was one thing he was excited about, he was happy to be home and to be able to see his parents more often and Ren and Ran when they visited. Makoto was always a family person and now he got to be close to his family once again. 

Though he couldn’t help the little tugging at his heart that there was something missing from the picture and though he wouldn’t admit it, he knew what it was.

                                                                                                                 ~

It’s been three weeks since Tachibana Makoto moved back to Iwatobi and he couldn’t be happier. The twins loved their new school with all the new friends they made. They also liked all their new teachers, especially their art teacher. He knew he’d have to go in and meet their teachers, but with the sudden move and new job, it was hard to find time to go in and meet their teachers. 

Aoi and Midori were not troublesome children, and there was no particular reason on why Makoto had to go in, he just liked to know who was teaching his kids and he especially wanted to know why they loved their art teacher so much. From what he’s heard, they are amazing at everything and always show Midori how to do something when she gets frustrated when it doesn’t come out right. 

He’d definitely have to thank them for continuing to encourage Midori with her art. He’s known plenty of others who wouldn’t put that time in.

The first thing Makoto did when he decided to movie back to Iwatobi was to try and find a job where he could put his coaching degree to use. There were only a few places that were looking for someone and to his disbelief, Iwatobi SC Returns was hiring, and he quickly applied, receiving an interview a few days later. Fast forward another few days,  and he was the newest hire at Iwatobi SC Returns. 

A little part of him hoped that Haruka might have worked there as well, or maybe went there to swim, but Makoto had not seen him. He had not seen him the whole three weeks since he’s been back in Iwatobi. At this point Makoto figured that Haru must have moved out of Iwatobi. He had tried getting into contact with Nagisa and Rei, but both had not talked to Haru in almost two years as well, so they couldn’t help either.

Makoto just had to accept that if he ever wanted to get in touch with his old friend, he would have to do it on his own and not rely on friends or fate. 

Makoto had worked an early shift that day and as a surprise, decided to pick up the twins from school. And at the same time, he could possibly meet some of their teachers, and hopefully their infamous art teacher.

Walking down the familiar hallways brought back so many memories for him. Like his first day of school where he was so scared once his parents left that Haruka had held his hand almost the whole day. Or when they were a bit older and a few of the older kids were making fun of Makoto, Haru stepped in and told them to leave them alone. And all the times they would walk from school to the swim club and though Haru was quiet most of the time, Makoto didn’t mind. He enjoyed it and he knew Haru did as well. 

Being back in Iwatobi had been like a nostalgic train that hit Makoto and he couldn’t stop thinking about the memories here, especially the ones with Haru.

He had to admit it to himself, he missed Haru and maybe there was something else there that never really died down from high school. 

When he reached the twins classroom, he was surprised the class wasn’t in there. He remembered dropping them off here on the first day. 

“Excuse me, sir?” A soft voice said behind him. He turned around, being face to face with the twins teacher. “Oh, Tachibana-san how are you?” She smiled kindly. 

“I’m doing great, how are you?”

“I’m doing well, is there something I can help you with?”

“I was coming to pick up Aoi and Midori but i think I have the wrong classroom.” He replied sheepishly. 

“It’s the correct classroom, but they’re in art right now so they’re actually in that classroom.” She pointed towards an ocean blue door 3 rooms down. 

“Okay, thank you.” And with a small wave, he headed towards the door. He knocked on the door three times before waiting for it to be opened. When it was opened, he was expecting to see the teacher answer, and not his own son. 

“Daddy?” Aoi asked confused. Before he could respond, a familiar voice spoke. 

“Who is it-oh.” Makoto’s chest caught in his throat when he saw who it was and he saw the other person’s eyes widen. 

“Haru?” Makoto asked, even though he knew there was no doubt. He knew no one else had eyes like Haru. There was no doubt. It was a few seconds before Haru responded, quickly putting on the neutral face Makoto remembered he used to always wear, at least when they were around anyone but each other. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Tachibana-san?” Was what Haru responded with, and at first he was upset about Haru using his last name until he realized there was about 20 of his students sitting behind him, 2 of which were his own children. 

“I was going to pick up Aoi and Midori early but there’s only about 10 more minutes, I can wait a little longer.” 

“Okay Daddy!” Aoi suddenly exclaimed, Makoto almost forgot he was still standing between them. He smiled down at him, 

“Go back and finish what you were doing, I’ll be out here when you’re done.” He told him, nudging him back inside the classroom. “I’ll just wait out-“ 

“You can sit inside the classroom.” Haru cut him off, motioning towards the empty seats on the right side of the room. Makoto thought that maybe it was for when other parents came early but decided to stay. 

“Thanks.” He walked into the classroom, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. 

“Hi, daddy!” Midori exclaimed when she saw him walk in. Makoto smiled at her, waving before bringing his finger to his mouth to signal “Shh.” She nodded enthusiastically, going back to her work. 

Makoto watched as Haruka walked around the classroom, helping out when students had a question or when they needed help with something. He wanted to ask Haru when he decided to become a teacher, or why. From what Makoto remembered, Haru didn’t have any interest in children, let alone teaching. Of course he got along with Ren and Ran, loved them like they were his own siblings, but beyond them, he really didn’t show any interest in children. 

Seeing Haruka as a teacher was a surprise to Makoto. 

Soon enough, the school bell was ringing and the students were filing out of the classroom, though Aoi and Midori quickly rushed over to Makoto, tackling him in a hug. 

“You’re early today!” Midori exclaimed. Makoto nodded, hugging them back. 

“Daddy! This is Nanase-sensei! He’s the best!” Aoi said, pulling Haru over by the wrist.

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you.” Makoto smiled. Haru didn’t say anything, and Makoto instantly knew Haruka hadn’t changed. Makoto kneeled down, so he was eye level with the twins,  “Aoi, Midori, why don’t you go and get your things while I talk to Nanase-sensei for a little okay? Make sure you grab everything.” Makoto’s eyes shifted more towards Midori, knowing she often forgot to change her shoes, or  would forget her homework or lunch box.

“Okay!” They both said, rushing out of the room, whispering to each other. Makoto stood up straight, turning to face Haru. 

“Makoto.” Was all Haru said, before Makoto could sense the twitching at the corner of Haru’s mouth, the other man trying to hide his smile. “I didn’t know you had kids.” Was the first thing he said afterwards. 

“We weren’t planning on having them so soon, but one thing led to another…” He trailed off. Makoto hated this. Things were awkward, and things were never awkward between them. Makoto didn’t think it’d be like this when he finally met up with Haru again. He’d thought it’d be like before and they’d be comfortable with each other again and it would be like nothing ever changed. But as much as Makoto wished they didn’t, things changed, and they weren’t the same. Haru just nodded. “Haru I-“

“Come over.” Makoto was quickly cut off. 

“What?”

“Come over for dinner. Not tonight but this weekend or something. We can catch up.” Haru said, barely any change in his voice, but Makoto could still tell that there was a hint of nervousness in it. 

“I-I would love to!” Makoto smiled widely. “Do you have the same number? We can arrange details?” Haru just nodded. “Great! I have to get going because the twins won’t wait any longer but I’ll text you.” Makoto said as he began walking towards the door. “I’ll see you later, Haru.” He waved, walking out of the door. 

“Bye, Makoto.” 

Makoto was beyond happy about this coming weekend, he couldn’t believe that he was having dinner with Haru after so many years. He hoped they would be able to talk about everything and rebuild their friendship.

“There you are, Daddy! You took so long!” Midori complained when he reached the two of them. 

“Sorry, sorry. Let’s go.” He took both of their hands in his, walking out of the school, the smile never leaving his face. 

He couldn’t wait for the weekend.

  
  



End file.
